


Wonder

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rainbow sands and purple ice.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



So far they'd scouted three planets in this system and four moons. Starscream thought they were a bit behind schedule, but everywhere they went there was something that Skyfire found fascinating. Starscream had been looking for features that might be useful, like the moon that had a surface almost like glass, but Skyfire... Skyfire found wonder in so many little things and insisted on documenting it all. Rainbow sands, purple ice, glittering crags they'd taken a dozen samples of... 

The fascination and wonder seeped through and, as their schedule slipped again, Starscream was pleased that they could experience it together.


End file.
